De Oscuro a Claro - QLFC S7R11
by WindelynWhisp
Summary: Andromeda Tonks encounters her sister for the last time. The trio of sisters will be broken as one goes to the great beyond.


QLFC S7R11

Team: Pride of Portree

Position: Beater 2

Composition: A Character defects from the dark side to join the light

Additional prompts: (dialogue) "Wait a minute, what just happened here?" and (emotion) anger.

Word count: 1514

De Oscuro a Claro

Andromeda sat in a high-backed chair in front of the hearth trying to soothe her nerves with a cup of tea. She breathed in the steam from the hot tea, her hand shook as she took sips from her cup. The atmosphere in the Tonks' house had remained tense since Harry Potter and Rubeus Hagrid had crashed just outside of their home. She and her husband, Ted brought the two inside the house to assess their injuries. Both Harry and Hagrid were badly injured. Before Harry and Hagrid left by Portkey Harry told Andromeda and Ted that their daughter and only child, Nymphadora had been ambushed with the other members of the Order of the Phoenix by Death Eaters. Andromeda was drowning with worry in her mind for her daughter when she was taken by surprise by a loud thud along with the cries of someone in pain outside.

"Ted! Come quick, it sounds like someone is outside and they're hurt", Andromeda said as she grabbed her wand and headed for the door.

The figure was lying face down just outside of the property line of their home. She and Ted had conjured a protective shield spell around their home after Harry and Hagrid had left. Rushing towards the injured person, Andromeda heard her husband running behind her. Groans of pain came from the body.

"Shh. It's alright, you're safe now. We will take care of you", Andromeda said as she crouched down near the figure.

She realized that it was a woman. The woman's hands were bloody, her hair was matted and clinging to her blood-soaked face, and her clothes had been torn. Andromeda turned to face her husband as he approached. As she turned her head the woman lifted hers, revealing her identity.

"Andromeda, get away from her!" shouted Ted.

"Why, what is . . ." Andromeda trailed off as she looked at the woman, instantly recognizing her.

It was, Lord Voldemort's lieutenant, and her older sister - Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Andromeda . . ." Bellatrix whispered. "Please . . ."

"Andromeda, don't! It has to be a trick. She has been sent here by You-Know-Who," Ted said as he pulled his wife towards him.

"Ted, she looks really hurt. I can't just leave her here to die. She's my sister," Andromeda said, pleading with her husband.

"Fine, but we must take precautions,'' Ted said as he flourished his wand, placing Bellatrix under a sleeping spell.

Andromeda picked up her sister's crooked wand, it had snapped cleanly in half. The dragon heartstring core was the only thing left that held the two pieces of the wand together. Cautiously, Ted levitated Bellatrix into their home and placed her on the couch.

Andromeda entered directly behind him. "I have her wand. It's broken," she said as she lifted to show her husband the two pieces of walnut wood.

Ted nodded and sat on the coffee table across from the couch. He moved her hair out of her face to get a better look at her injuries.

"Merlin's Beard, she looks as if she went though a sawmill. Every inch I can see has some form of lacerations or deep cut," Ted said as he let out a deep sigh.

"Tergeo," Ted said waving his wand over his sister-in-law's bloody face. "How strange," he began, "I've never seen wounds like these. "

"Vulnera Sanentur," he said as he waved his wand again over Bellatrix, but nothing happened.

Ted shook his head with confusion. "That should have worked." The wounds were still as they were before, fresh blood seeping out.

"What's happening?" his wife uttered softly.

"I don't know. It's like her wounds are refusing to heal. As if she were hit with a curse, and one that I have never seen before," Ted said trying to make sense of it out loud.

Andromeda quickly ran to another room, but she was soon rushing back. "Here, I got some bandages and antiseptic."

They spent the rest of the evening wrapping and treating Bellatrix's injuries - the Muggle way. Ted had gone to shower to wash off the sweat and blood. Hoping the water would wash away the looming feeling of dread from knowing that this sister-in-law was in the other room. The same woman that enjoyed torturing innocent people, happily does the bidding of one of the darkest wizards of their time, and turned on her own family because he was not a Pure-Blooded wizard.

Meanwhile, Andromeda had not left her sister's side. She had pulled one of the wooden chairs from the kitchen next to the couch, and gingerly she began patting her sister's forehead with a damp cloth. She could tell that the years had not been kind to her since she last saw her. Her face as thin as a skeleton, sallow, and her once beautiful features tarnished. While Andromeda was taking in the appearance of her sister, Bellatrix's eyes began to flutter, and she began to stir.

All the anger, and all the pain that had riddled Andromeda for so long towards her sister quickly faded. She looked at her sister, she was frail and wounded, nothing like the woman that she once knew.

"It's okay, Bella. You're safe here," Andromeda said as she took Bellatrix's bandaged hand into hers.

"Who . . . " Bellatrix whispered; her eyes swollen from the lacerations.

"It's me, Anie, who did this to you?" Andromeda asked her softly.

"The Dark . . . Lord. He . . . he was angry with me. I let Potter escape. So angry with me. . . " she trailed off.

"Shh, it's going to be alright. No one will find you here," Andromeda said as she put her hand to her sister's face, pushing back a loose strand of her dark curly hair away.

"Anie . . ." Bellatrix began. "Oh, Anie, I am so sorry. I should have never pushed you away. It wounded me beyond words to turn my back on you. You're my sister. Will you ever forgive me?" Bellatrix pleaded as she took her sisters hand.

"Yes, of course. It's all forgotten already. You are here now. You are home," Andromeda said as tears welled up into her eyes.

"Home," Bellatrix said with a smile. "Home with my . . . family," she said as she took her final breath.

"No, no, no, no," Andromeda whispered in horror. "Bella, wake up. Bella! Please! Open your eyes! Please! I just got you back, please don't go." Andromeda struggled to contain herself as the tears ran down her face. "Don't leave me again!" Andromeda placed her head in her hands and began to sob.

"Andromeda, Andromeda, can you hear me?" said a voice that seemed to be off in the distance.

From behind someone was shaking her by the shoulders.

"Andromeda, please wake up," shouted Molly Weasley.

"Ted?" Andromeda looked around startled. "Wait a minute, what just happened here?" asked Andromeda confused by her surroundings suddenly shifting.

"No dear, it's Molly. I came to check on you after I heard the news about poor Ted being killed by those snatchers. Remember?" Molly said trying to soothe her.

"Oh, Molly! Has there been word from Dora? I've been so worried about her. I begged her not to go, but she said she refused to let her son grow up in a world controlled by darkness. Dora? Are you here?" Andromeda said calling out for her daughter.

Molly took a deep breath and sat on the coffee table in front of the couch to face Andromeda. Tears were welling up in her eyes.

"Andromeda, Nymphadora and Remus, they . . ." Molly trailed off and wiped a tear from her face.

Andromeda quickly sat up straight and took both of Molly's hands into her own.

"Molly, tell me. What happened?" Andromeda pleaded.

"Nymphadora and Remus, they've been . . . killed. It was the Killing Curse . . . It was at Bellatrix's hand."

Andromeda fell to her knees, the world crashing down all around her. She felt as though a wave of sorrow had crashed over her and she would be dragged out to sea. She wanted to let it overcome her. She wanted to let it swallow her up until there was nothing left of her except a hollow shell.

Molly bent down and placed a hand on her back. Andromeda's cries were interrupted by the sound of a baby from another room, crying out.

"Andromeda, the loss of a child is more than any mother should ever have to bear, but Teddy needs you. Your grandson needs you," Molly said as she stood, offering a hand to Andromeda.

"You're right, Molly. I will raise my grandson and tell him every day about how brave his mum, dad, and granddad were, fighting for a world that we can believe in. Fighting for goodness. Their memory will live on, through him," Andromeda said as she wiped the tears from her face.

She walked into the nursery that was once her daughter's room to see a tiny baby with cobalt blue hair smile back at her. She knew that the pain from the loss of her husband, daughter, and son-in-law would never fade completely, but that it will get a little easier with each day. Teddy would help with that.


End file.
